<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trust you with my body, my eyes closed by rebeccaofsbfarm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799227">trust you with my body, my eyes closed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm'>rebeccaofsbfarm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Buck, But just barely, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, another smut fic that got out of hand obviously, it's almost all foreplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck wants to do something <i>special</i> for Eddie's birthday. Under duress, Eddie admits that the one thing he misses about dating women (because it's not something he dwells on much when he is dating an Adonis) is seeing them dressed up in lingerie. Buck is nothing if not game, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with it first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trust you with my body, my eyes closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/gifts">dumbhuman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, thanks to the Buddie Discord for keeping me sane while writing this, but most of all thanks to Sarah. You did so much work to get this to where it is, but considering you're the instigator I can only feel so bad.</p><p>Enjoy literally just 13k of lingerie foreplay and birthday sex.</p><p>Title: "Lingerie" by Lizzo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alexa, play Taylor Swift’s <em>folklore</em>,” Buck murmurs into the air, and the device activates, before the soft melodies of Taylor Swift’s new album float into the room.</p><p>Eddie groans, his face pressed into the curve of Buck’s throat. Buck chuckles low in his chest, knowing that Eddie is tired of hearing these songs, but they seem fit for the quiet coziness of lying in Buck’s bed, the afternoon sunlight streaking over them.</p><p>He lifts his face from where it is tucked into Buck’s shoulder, adjusting to lean against him, his fingers grazing lightly over Buck’s chest. His fingertips tangle in blond curls, and Buck hums his approval. Eddie leans into him, letting his hands travel up his sternum to cup his face before he leans forward, capturing his lips.</p><p>Buck smiles against them, grateful for these quiet moments. They’ve spent the whole afternoon together before Eddie has to pick Christopher from school, a consequence of Eddie casually inviting himself over after they’d both gotten off shift. As expected, their nap was precluded by some sleepy lovemaking, their movements clumsy and desperate. He knows they should have gone straight to bed, but Buck finds that he can barely make it through a call these days without feeling parched for Eddie’s touch. He is never more relaxed than when his body goes pliant under Eddie’s skilled touch.</p><p>It had been easy, <em>so easy</em>, to fall asleep in Eddie’s arms afterward, where he’d awoken just a few minutes ago to brown eyes staring up at him from under long lashes. He loves this man. Would for a long time.</p><p>“Have you decided what we’re doing next Friday?” he asks, feeling Eddie shift beside him. While he doesn’t catch him rolling his eyes, he can tell that he does. “Your birthday Eddie? It’s the first one we get to celebrate together.”</p><p>“Do we have to?” Eddie asks remorsefully. “It just means I’m getting older.”</p><p>“God, you’re right! Does that mean you’re going to start losing your looks?” Eddie props himself up on his arm so he can glare at him, but there’s no heat behind it. Buck reaches out to touch his finger to Eddie’s chin, turning his head from side to side. “I don’t know if I’ll want to be with you if you <em>age</em>.”</p><p>Eddie shakes his head at the good-natured ribbing, “Fine! But that’s easy to say from the better side of thirty. Adult birthdays are lame. I’ll probably just do dinner with you, Chris, and Abuela. A restaurant, so neither of you have to cook.”</p><p>He notices that Eddie doesn’t for a moment claim that he would be cooking. With Buck around he doesn’t have to, and he’s gotten a little too comfortable with that knowledge.</p><p>“Okay, but what do you <em>want</em>,” Buck teases him, waggling his eyebrow suggestively. “Like, what can I get you for your birthday?”</p><p>“Like a present?” Eddie asks, being purposefully obtuse. “I don’t need anything Buck. Having you and Christopher is all I need.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, <em>okay</em> Mr. Noble, but it’s your birthday and I’m your boyfriend, so whether you need anything is a moot point.” Buck grumbles, trying to chase down an answer. “How about this, what did Shannon get you for your birthday?”</p><p>Eddie flushes, and immediately Buck encourages this train of thought, sees the flicker of something there, but Eddie closes up almost immediately, “I don’t think you’d be into it. We’ll figure something out.”</p><p>“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy,” Eddie has turned away from him, trying to hide his face, but Buck pulls him back to face him. “So it was a sex thing? You know I don’t scare easy in that department. Was it pegging? Because considering our current circumstances, I don’t think that’s something you should be embarrassed about.”</p><p>Eddie blushes deep scarlet, the color chasing down his chest, “It was not pegging Buck, <em>Jesus</em>. You know you were the first to, uh, <em>explore</em> those avenues.”</p><p>Buck muffles a snort. Only Eddie could disguise his lust for Buck’s cock, his need for Buck to fill him, his <em>pleading</em>, so elegantly. Buck has always been open-minded in the bedroom, which served him well with his previous partners, but Eddie isn’t like any other partner he’s had. He's so much <em>more</em>. <em>God</em>, he wants to do everything with him. He wants to know him in all ways, replace every memory of anyone that came before. He wants Eddie more than he can ever hope to understand, and he would do anything, <em>anything </em>he asked. He tells him as much, sees Eddie melt under his gaze.</p><p>“Eddie, I think you know I would do anything for you,” he reminds him, before cracking a joke to lighten the mood. “And yes, I would run into a burning building for you. <em>Obviously</em>. But I’d also let you tie me up and cover me in chocolate sauce if that’s what did it for you. And I know, I <em>know</em>, you’re not about to ask for anything even close to that. So, what is it?”</p><p>“Nothing like that,” Eddie admits, and he sighs before explaining himself. “Buck, I love you, and I have never been as attracted to someone as I am to you. I love your body, I love everything…but when I was with Shannon, with women, <em>god</em>, I really loved when they’d dress up for me.”</p><p>“Like a french maid? A nurse?” Buck asks, trying to get specifics. Kinky, but rather tame in the scheme of things.</p><p>Eddie shakes his head, “No, just lingerie in general. Something lacy and feminine. For the first few years we were married, Shannon would leave them around the house for me to find so I knew what was coming. It was really hot to have to think about it all week, wondering how it would all piece together. When I was deployed, she’d send pictures. Then toward the end she would leave a package of Hanes underwear on my dresser. Nothing fancy, just boxer briefs. Sort of signaled the end.”</p><p>“Let me go on record saying I will never buy you underwear. The less you wear, the better—in my humble opinion,” Buck distracts him, trailing his fingertips through the dark curls that populate his chest. “Please Eddie, let me do this for you.”</p><p>“I don’t think they carry your size at Victoria’s Secret, Buck,” Eddie teases, but Buck can feel him giving in. He knows exactly how to drive the point home.</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing I have the whole Internet at my disposal,” he reminds Eddie, already thinking of sites he has shopped before, wondering if they have what he’s looking for. “What are you thinking? Fishnets? Lace panties or silk? Maybe <em>no </em>panties?”</p><p>“I think I’ll leave that up to your interpretation,” Eddie answers, his eyes scanning over Buck’s body from head to toe, and Buck wonders what he’s imagining, wishes he could capture the image and click “Add to Cart” for the way Eddie’s eyes gloss over. “God, you’re gonna look so good for me baby.”</p><p>“I always look good for you,” Buck reminds him confidently, and then he leans forward, pressing his lips to Eddie’s before plying them open, licking into his mouth. Eddie must agree, because he growls before grabbing his biceps, using his grip to propel Buck onto his back. Before Buck has time to react, he’s flat on his back and Eddie is straddling him.</p><p>His mouth opens in shock, breaking the connection, but Eddie dives forward to capture them again. Buck feels his tongue against his teeth, whining into his mouth as Eddie grinds against him. Eddie’s hands are greedy, groping anything he can gets his hands on, and Buck realizes this is only a fraction of what he’ll do when he sees his fantasy come to life. The idea of it alone is going to leave Buck marked for days.</p><p>Finally Buck returns to himself, his body reacting as Eddie’s teeth slide against his shoulder, murmuring against his skin, “God, you’re perfect.”</p><p>Buck meets Eddie’s hips with his own now, spurred on by his words, his cock hard against Eddie’s tailbone, and when he pulls off to catch his breath for just a moment, he hears Eddie shout over his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, not to <em>this</em>. Alexa!” Buck smiles when he realizes what Eddie is about to say, as much as he hates it. Eddie sighs heavily before making his request. “Play <em>Getting Down While Going Down</em>!<em> Jesus</em>—fuck!”</p><p>“Your playlist, <em>Getting Down While Going Down</em> on Amazon Music,” the Alexa announces, just before the opening notes of “Baby I Need Your Loving” by the Four Tops.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night, Eddie has gone home, and Buck casually shops the internet for Eddie’s birthday present. His first few searches lead to some simple g-strings and jock straps, and he’s sure Eddie would appreciate them, but he’s looking for something a little different. He scans the websites in a deep dive, not finding exactly what he’s looking for, so he does a quick Google image search.</p><p>He finds staged photos that are more what he’s looking for, and out of curiosity, he texts Eddie a question.</p><p>
  <em>What about my body are you *most* attracted to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is a trick question. I’m not stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eddie, come on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m attracted to all of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How political of you. I’m serious. And don’t give me some shit about my smile. I’m shopping for your birthday present…</em>
</p><p><em>Well there’s certainly one part that comes to mind </em>😉</p><p>
  <em>Fine. I love your shoulders. Broad, strong…yeah. Your shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks handsome ;*</em>
</p><p><em>And if you were curious, my answer is your thighs. Crush me daddy </em>😉</p><p>
  <em>We’ve talked about this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can’t call me what Chris calls me. It’s…I mean I appreciate the sentiment???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. Crush me baby? Sweetheart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I’ve got it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crush me, *Sir*?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m leaving you on the charger so I can focus on Chris’s homework.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. Party pooper (poop emoji)</em>
</p><p><em>Ahem! That’s party pooper, SIR </em>😉</p><p>Buck feels a twitch in his balls, then he says the word aloud in his empty apartment. His ears burn as he imagines kneeling on the floor, letting Eddie wipe spit from his chin as he thanks him for the privilege of choking on the full length of his cock.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, sir.</em>
</p><p>He realizes that he is palming at himself through his sweatpants, half-hard, but he tries to focus on the subject at hand. With shipping time, he needs to get this done tonight in order to be ready for the next week. Unfortunately, his mission calls for browsing row after row of sensuously posed models in lingerie, which wears at his resistance.</p><p>He stops when he finds a man leaning back against a wall, one of his knees propped to show the thigh-high black stockings he wears attached to a garter belt. His black lace panties barely contain his bulge, but it’s the last article of clothing, a waist cincher that reveals his abs beneath the black lace, curved at the top to show his pectorals, that attracts Buck’s attention. The cincher pulls him in at the waist, as one would expect, but it creates the illusion of wider shoulders. Buck thinks he’s found his ensemble, and he spends the rest of the night scanning internet sites for pieces to pull the look together.</p><p>He’s about to close his laptop, when he makes one last impulsive purchase, not sure he won’t regret it. He finds the towering heels on a site dedicated to drag wear and drops them in the cart before he has a chance to think twice about it, ordering them with express shipping. It will hardly be sexy if he doesn’t learn to walk in them before next Friday.</p>
<hr/><p>“Happy Monday!”</p><p>Buck sidles up next to him in the locker room. He had spent the night before in his own bed, an increasingly rare occurrence, and looks downright spritely this morning. Eddie rarely sleeps as well as he does with Buck’s arms around him, so he had a tolerable night of sleep at best. Buck, on the other hand, is fucking <em>chipper</em>.</p><p>“What exactly makes this Monday so happy?” Eddie asks, closing his locker door. On the other side of it, Buck has positioned himself so his voice won’t travel further than he means it to.</p><p>“Well, <em>sweetheart</em>,” Buck starts, and Eddie’s mouth turns up at the corners, betraying his affection for the term, “your birthday is on Friday. Which means…you need to be on the lookout.”</p><p>“You mean…” Eddie’s breath catches in his throat, as all of his surroundings become suspect. When Shannon had done this, there were only so many places to hide racy articles of clothing, and she was limited to the four walls of their apartment. Buck was with him nearly all hours of the day. His options were limitless.</p><p>He’s extra cautious as he gets dressed in the locker room, carefully checking the folds of his uniform so he doesn’t have a surprise later. He could only imagine finding something on a call, though he hopes Buck wouldn’t take quite such a big risk. Still, the thought that he might makes heat coil in his abdomen.</p><p>He doesn’t find anything in his uniform, which doesn’t bring him any relief. This means his gift is lurking somewhere in his future, ready to catch him when he least expects it. He should never have given Buck the idea. The possibility of stumbling onto lingerie at any hour of the day has him on edge.</p><p>But that’s the point isn’t it?</p><p>He catches Buck watching him throughout the day, his face betraying his amusement as he unrolls the fire hose just a tad slower than usual and hesitates before opening any compartment on the truck. When Bobby finally questions his sluggishness, Buck has to disguise a chuckle as a cough.</p><p>At the end of the workday, his gift still hasn’t appeared, and Buck wanders up to him when they finish changing into their street clothes.</p><p>“No luck?” he teases, though he must know where he’s hidden the racy article of clothing. “Too bad. Guess you’ll have to keep looking. Do you want me to come over and make you dinner?”</p><p>“Invite you in so I can find a jock strap in my couch cushions? I don’t know about that,” Eddie tells him, only half teasing. “What are you making?”</p><p>“I thought I would stop at the store and get the ingredients for paella. Can you resist my paella?” Buck teases him back, waiting until they are just outside of the building in the parking lot to pull Eddie into his arms.</p><p>Eddie leans up to kiss him quickly, still nervous someone may follow them out, but unable to resist, “It’s hard for me to resist anything when it comes to you, Buck. And I think you know that.”</p><p>“So I’ll stop at the store and meet you at yours,” Buck decides, and he pulls Eddie into a shameless kiss, waits until Eddie gives into him, deepening the kiss, before he pulls away, leaving Eddie to chase after him as he walks away. “See you in a minute!”</p><p>Eddie is still shaky as he gets to his truck, and he has to settle himself behind the wheel for a moment before he can drive. The sun is bright as it begins to set, and he drops his sun visor to block the glare. Something falls into his lap, and he gasps when he realizes what it is.</p><p>The article has partially unrolled, but he finishes rolling it out to examine it. Up until this moment, he hadn’t expected much of Buck. He’d watched gay porn, and he’d imagined Buck would buy some sort of jock strap or whatever men wore in place of lingerie. Instead he lets the black nylon slip through his fingers until they get to the band of black lace at the top. He can’t wait to see Buck’s long legs in these, the lace wrapped around his thighs.</p><p>It seems Buck is willing to go all out. He’s not sure he’s prepared for what that means.</p><p>
  <em>Buck...</em>
</p><p><em>Surprise</em> 😉</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, Eddie,” Buck says, sliding into the seat next to him at the kitchen table. He’s working on a yogurt between calls, watching as Hen and Chim play a rather intense game of Guess Who. “Have you checked your turnouts in a while?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘do they look shifty’?” Hen shouts, distracting him from Buck’s question. “That’s profiling Howard, and I won’t stand for it! Wait—is it Kyle?”</p><p>“Damn it!” Chimney says shoving the board away from him.</p><p>Eddie is finally able to focus on what Buck has said, and asks him carefully, “Why would I need to check my turnouts?”</p><p>“Because Cap is doing an inspection right now, and you don’t want him to find anything extraneous, do you?” Buck says, smiling around his spoon as Eddie’s clatters to the tabletop. He can feel Hen and Chim’s eyes on him as he makes a break for the stairs, taking them two at a time.</p><p>He slides to a stop in front of the cubbies, where Cap is checking out his equipment. He can hear his voice squeak as it comes out, “<em>Sir</em>, can I get in there real quick?”</p><p>Bobby gives him a questioning look, but steps back and gets to work on someone else’s cubby as Eddie tosses his equipment, not knowing exactly what he’s looking for, but knowing that it will be out of place. In a last stitch effort, he dumps out both of his boots, too slowly noticing the scrap of black lace on the ground. By the time he does, nearly pulling a muscle with how fast he bends over to pick it up, Bobby’s eyes have flicked over to him curiously as he shoves whatever it is in his pocket.</p><p>“All good Cap,” he tells him, knowing that his face is probably incredibly red, and he ducks into the locker room to take a look at what Buck had left him. He tucks himself into his locker so he won’t be seen, then unfolds the lace.</p><p>The panties are delicate, something like his ex-wife would have worn, black lace with an open back, crisscrossed with ribbon and tied with a bow. But these were indisputably made with a man in mind, with room in the front for…</p><p>“So, did Cap find anything out of the ordinary?” Buck asks behind him, and he jumps. He’s leaning in the doorway of the locker room, his expression coy. Eddie lets his eyes trail over his body as he grazes his fingertips over the lace, still hidden in his locker. “Wouldn’t want you to fail an inspection.”</p><p>“No, thankfully I <em>intercepted the package</em>,” Eddie tells him, clearing his throat as he disguises the message.</p><p>“Eddie, we both know that wasn’t the package,” Buck says, taking a few steps forward and keeping his voice low. “That’s just the gift wrap.”</p><p>Eddie’s mouth falls open as the air between them charges. Buck takes a step forward, and it would be so easy to close the distance, but it was Eddie that made the rules. It was Eddie that had decided they should keep things separate—church and state. But just now he <em>hates </em>it, is almost willing to risk the consequences of stepping forward and planting his lips squarely on Buck’s, especially when he’s smirking with the surety that he won’t.</p><p>His eyes slide to Buck’s lips and as they do, Buck reaches out one probing finger dragging it against his chin until his mouth closes, “Save it for later, hot stuff.”</p>
<hr/><p>Wednesday is his night off, so he doesn’t have the same anxiety of finding something revealing at work, but he does hope he’ll find whatever it is before Chris stumbles onto it accidentally.</p><p>“Christopher, don’t make me ask you again. Come write your book report,” he says, bringing the laundry to the kitchen table and pointing at his son’s backpack.</p><p>Laundry nights are Sunday and Wednesday, with military precision, and while there’s only the two of them, somehow Christopher creates a ton of laundry. With the weighty groan of a preteen, Christopher leaves the couch and drags his feet all the way to the table. He sets up across the table from Eddie as he begins to fold the laundry, folding each item before sorting it into a pile.</p><p>He helps Christopher with long words, spelling them aloud as he folds t-shirts, noticing that Chris will need new ones soon. He’s growing like a weed.</p><p>Near the bottom of the basket, almost as if on purpose, is something unfamiliar. At first, his eyes catch the black lace and sees straps, and he thinks it’s a bra. He immediately covers it with a towel, hoping to escape Christopher’s notice, then folds it under his arm. He’s sure he’s blushing when he excuses himself to use the restroom. He hopes Chris is too engrossed in his report on <em>Beast Rider</em> to notice his absence.</p><p>He makes it into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and unfolding the towel to see what Buck has left this time. He must have hidden it when he’d grabbed Chris’s pajamas after his bath the night before. If nothing else, he can say that this experience is proving that Buck is quick on his feet.</p><p>Finally, he gets a closer look, and immediately sees that it’s not a bra. He’s a little relieved, wanting as little material between his tongue and Buck’s sensitive nipples as possible. His fingers trail the elastic straps up to the lace belt, sees where they attach to the stocking he had found in his car two days before. He thinks of the long line of Buck’s legs, leading up to the garter belt that encircles his waist, hardening in those lace panties…</p><p>He grips onto the counter to calm himself and splashes himself with cold water, before dragging his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>How’s laundry night going?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you know…</em>
</p><p><em>Oops</em> ;P</p>
<hr/><p>It’s late Thursday night, and Eddie is exhausted. He falls into his bed, feeling defeated, not least of all because he hadn’t found anything today. Wherever Buck had hidden today’s item of clothing, he’d done a damn good job, because Eddie was empty-handed.</p><p>Not only that, but Buck had been <em>withholding </em>as part of his gift, and Eddie felt tightly wound without the release Buck usually gave him. After the day he’d had, Eddie decides he deserves a bit of a treat, and he reaches to open his bedside drawer, rifling around inside for the lube.</p><p>Instead, he feels something familiar, but only just. He turns over, turning on his bedside lamp to get a better look, and finds the second stocking, folded carefully on top of his drawer. On top of it is a note with a message in Buck’s familiar scrawl.</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me. Just one more day.</em>
</p><p>He groans but closes the drawer and tucks his head under his pillow. If Buck’s thinks all this is worth it, he’s willing to trust him. But that doesn’t make it any easier to relax.</p><p>Sleep escapes him, nervous energy thrumming under his skin, and he almost gives in, but then his phone vibrates on his nightstand. He squints into the light as he looks at the screen and sees that it’s Buck calling. He also sees the time. It’s midnight.</p><p>“Happy Birthday baby,” Buck says, and his voice is soft and sleepy. He’s probably in bed too. “I wanted to be the first one to tell you.”</p><p>“That’s very corny of you,” Eddie teases him, but the call has brought a smile to his face. He almost forgets about how turned on he was just a moment ago. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>“Is that a complaint?” Buck takes his silence as a response, and he chuckles, “I didn’t think so. Full disclosure, I do have another reason for calling. I was wondering if you found my note?”</p><p>Eddie reaches out for the folded piece of paper he had tossed onto the nightstand, reading over the words again. <em>One more day</em>.</p><p>“I did find it,” Eddie admits, setting it aside again. “Just in time too.”</p><p>There’s a heated pause on the other end of the line, and it holds so long that Eddie wonders if the call dropped, but then Buck’s voice comes through, low and impatient, “Eddie, <em>promise me</em>. I want to be the next one to touch you. I’ll make you feel so good, baby. Let me, please.”</p><p>“Buck, you’re not helping,” he growls, his hands fisting in his sheets. “God, I could get off on just your voice right now.”</p><p>“Then I should probably hang up,” Buck teases him, but Eddie has to agree. They’ve had phone sex before, and phone sex with Buck was better than the real thing with anyone else. His brain starts to wander, his hand absently floating over his sheets to rest on his thigh. Buck seems to sense this. “Eddie? Promise me.”</p><p>It’s a request, but it’s phrased as an order, and Eddie takes a shaky breath, pressing a pillow to his erection as he begins to list the Presidents of the United States in order. He makes it to Millard Fillmore before he remembers he’s still on the phone.</p><p>“Okay Buck, I promise,” he hesitates, ready to say goodnight. “But suffice it to say that I can’t wait for tomorrow.”</p><p>“You're not the only one,” Buck admits, and Eddie can almost see him worrying his lip between his teeth. He clears his throat. “Anyway, I love you, Eds. Remember, one more sleep.”</p><p>It’s something he says to Christopher, and while he’s made it to John Fitzgerald Kennedy, it’s this that finally settles him. It’s his birthday, and he gets to spend another year with his beautiful son, and with Buck, whatever they turn out to be at the end of it.</p><p>“One more sleep.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Christopher, this is kind of a nice restaurant. Can you put on a shirt with a collar please?” he asks, rushing around the house to get ready after work. The time for a shower has been and gone, but he still needs to change at least. Just as he’s getting frantic, Buck walks in, carrying a gift bag. They’d seen each other at work earlier that day, but he was still a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>“I can help,” he says immediately, seeing the distraction in Eddie’s eyes. “Just let me use the restroom first.”</p><p>By the time he returns, Eddie is trying to match Christopher’s shoes, attempting to find any two that don’t have mud on them. He hasn’t yet had time to get himself together, and Abuela will be here any minute.</p><p>“Christopher, did you pack?” he asks, his voice rising. Christopher stalls, and it takes a few deep breathes for Eddie to reel himself in.</p><p>“I’ve got it, Eddie,” Buck says calmly, taking Chris by the shoulder and leading him back to his room. “Go get dressed.”</p><p>He gets to his room and stops for just a moment to breathe. It’s his birthday, and he doesn’t have to rush for anybody. His eyes scan to his dresser, and he notices the gift bag Buck had when he came in the door. He wonders if he ever even had to use the bathroom.</p><p>Peaking inside the bag, he’s curious to find that it’s empty. He tries to think of why Buck would leave it here, then realizes that he must intend to conceal the ensemble so they can get it to Buck’s place unnoticed. He carefully folds the items into the bag, covering them with tissue paper, before setting himself to the task of getting dressed.</p><p>He opens his closet, searching for the green dress shirt that Buck loves on him, flipping through his hangers until he finds it. His breath stills in his throat when he sees it, because facing the shirt on a separate hanger is some type of corset, one that leaves the chest open but tugs in at the waist. He stares at it openly, as he imagines the ensemble together, then places Buck at its center.</p><p>He has to bite his fist to smother his groan, and he quickly tosses it into the bag, but not before letting his fingers trace the boning and the lace. He can’t wait to feel this under his palms, warm from the heat of Buck’s skin.</p><p>Buck knocks softly at his door, his voice low as he murmurs, “Do you like your present?”</p><p>He opens the door for just a moment, but he can’t find the words. His eyes scan over Buck’s body, and once again he can nearly picture him adorned in black lace. Buck smiles when Eddie’s mouth works silently, speechless in the empty air.</p><p>“Your abuela just got here,” Buck says, but his voice is thick with understanding. “You should probably get dressed. I was just telling Christopher that he has to eat dinner if he wants to earn dessert. Just…something to think on.”</p><p>Buck dips into the doorway for a moment and presses a kiss to his cheek, before taking the door with him, closing it so Eddie can change. He does so as quickly as he can, deftly doing up his buttons and pulling on his straight-legged pants. He nearly forgets the bag on his dresser, feeling his heart skip when he realizes.</p><p>When he gets to the living room, everybody is waiting for him, which for once does not make him self-conscious. Next to Christopher is his suitcase, which Buck must have packed successfully, and he’s already got his shoes on. All that’s left for Eddie to do is grab his own shoes.</p><p>“Daddy, is that a present from Buck?”</p><p>“Sure is, mijo,” he says quickly, trying to cover. “But Bucky wants me to open it when we get to his house later. It’s a secret.”</p><p>Buck tries not to make a show of his amusement this time, but Eddie can see the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, “Isabel, are you guys going to leave from the restaurant or should we drive together?”</p><p>“I want to go with Abuela!” Chris says, enjoying the novelty of having her to himself. Anything to break the routine of being driven around by Eddie and Buck.</p><p>“We’ll meet you there,” Abuela tells them, her tone understanding as she herds Christopher out the door. Eddie stalls for just a moment before following.</p><p>“I don’t know how I’m going to make it through this dinner, Buck,” he says, and reaches out to pull Buck against him, using his ass as an anchor. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”</p><p>“I haven’t even started,” Buck teases him, then plies his lips open in a breathy kiss, before dragging away with Eddie’s bottom lip still securely between his teeth, releasing only when Eddie groans. “Come on, you love this place. Let’s enjoy dinner okay?”</p><p>Buck slowly pries the gift bag from his fingers, and Eddie allows him to. Buck leads them to his Jeep, and he tucks the bag in the backseat before getting in on the driver’s side. Eddie settles into the passenger seat, using the deep breathing techniques Frank had taught him to calm himself, though he’s not sure this was their intended purpose.</p><p>When they arrive, Abuela and Christopher have already taken their seats. Eddie takes his seat on the inside of the booth with Buck next to him. He’s sure he can feel every inch of him pressed to his side, but distracts himself with the menu.</p><p>He checks with Chris to make sure he knows what he wants, then scans the menu himself. Buck insists that he’s buying, and notices when Eddie tries to keep the price low, so when the waiter comes Buck orders him the steak, knowing exactly the cut and the way he likes it. He wants to be mad, but instead he feels satisfied in such a domestic way, realizing that Buck knows him even in ways he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Their dinner is delicious, and Eddie almost forgets about what is waiting for him after. Almost. Buck forgoes dessert as Eddie and Christopher share a huge piece of chocolate cake and excuses himself once again to go to the bathroom. This time, Eddie suspects him of ulterior motives, but savors these last few minutes with his son before Abuela takes him for a sleepover.</p><p>When they’ve finished the cake, Christopher slumps into his side of the booth, obviously sinking into a food coma.</p><p>“The calm before the storm,” Eddie warns his grandmother, and she nods knowingly.</p><p>She nudges Christopher’s side, “Come on big guy, let’s get you back to my house. You can have one of those glass bottle Cokes you like.”</p><p>Christopher perks up at this, and Eddie doesn’t want to tamper his excitement, but also wants his son to sleep sometime in the next century, “<em>One</em>, Christopher.”</p><p>“Okay dad,” he agrees, sliding out of the booth as Eddie slides out of his to gather him in his arms. “Happy Birthday! I love you!”</p><p>Buck finally returns from the bathroom in time to hug Christopher and Abuela. He offers to walk them to their car but Abuela refuses him.</p><p>“Did they take the check?” Buck asks, and Eddie nods, sliding back into the booth.</p><p>Buck slides in next to him, both knowing they have a few minutes before the waiter brings back his card. He feels Buck’s hand settle on his thigh, trailing closer to his groin as he does nothing to stop him. He swallows hard, taking a sip from his water to disguise it, but Buck can see through him. He always could.</p><p>His lips curl into a mischievous smile and he leans close, his breath hot against Eddie’s ear, “Can I tell you something?”</p><p>Eddie nods.</p><p>“When I put the bag in the car, I may have slipped the panties into my pocket,” Buck whispers, his voice curling into Eddie’s ear and taking hold of his breath. “Eddie, they’re not in my pocket anymore.”</p><p>His throat goes dry, and his hand grips Buck’s knee under the table, “You need to get your card back. Right now.”</p><p>Thankfully, Buck spots the waiter and holds firm on the outside of the booth as he signs the receipt. Eddie vibrates at his side. The only think keeping him from <em>whining</em> is the knowledge that he would never live it down. Finally, Buck sets down the pen and Eddie is pushing him from the booth.</p><p>When they make it to the parking lot, Eddie takes long strides to get to the Jeep, but Buck is trailing leisurely behind him on purpose. When he finally makes it to the car, Eddie grabs him by the lapels, pressing him up against the side of the Jeep and kissing him soundly before trailing kisses down his throat, feeling Buck chuckle under his lips.</p><p>“Don’t you want to get in the car so we can get home?”</p><p>Eddie sucks hard at his pulse point, drawing a moan from him, glad that at least in this Buck is not fully in control, “I want to see them first.”</p><p>“See?” Buck asks, confused by his meaning, but then Eddie pulls back, his eyes trailing to Buck’s belt buckle. Buck gestures to it and Eddie nods carefully, not dragging his eyes away.</p><p>Buck glances to make sure they’re alone, then undoes the buckle. He unbuttons his pants, lowering the zipper just enough that Eddie can glimpse a shock of black lace. He can’t help himself. He slams Buck against the car again, mauling his mouth with his own, his fingers dragging through his hair, “God, you’re <em>unbelievable</em>. Get in the fucking car.”</p>
<hr/><p>Buck is feebly holding himself together as he drives back to his place, carefully watching the speedometer as he tries to pace himself. It’s not the only pacing he’s struggling with at the moment.</p><p>Eddie reaches his hand out to grip Buck’s knee, but he doesn’t stop there. Instead his fingers travel across his thigh, leaving teasing circles against the tight fabric of his pants. His fingers dip further inward, finding the softness of the inside of his thigh, before travelling up toward his groin. It’s easy enough for Eddie to find the shape of him—he’s already half-hard—and he trails his fingertips up his length.</p><p>Buck swallows hard, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. Eddie’s eyes haven’t torn away from the swatch of black lace peeking out of his trousers—still just visible with his fly open—since the moment he’d undone them.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, Buck, the things I’m going to do to you,” Eddie growls quietly next to him, and then his fingertips give way to the grip of his palm, and Buck chokes out a whine. Thank god they’re almost home.</p><p>He pulls into his parking spot, and Eddie’s hands catch his attention. There’s almost a tremor to them, impatiently waiting to get Buck within his grasp. Fortunately, Buck had been mentally preparing for this evening for over a week now. He wants to make it last.</p><p>He lets Eddie think he has the lead for a moment, stumbling backwards with gift bag in hand as Eddie tries to push his sports coat off his shoulders, clumsily trying to undo the buttons on his shirt as he kisses all the skin he can reach. Buck swats him off long enough to unlock the door, but then Eddie is renewed, his teeth sliding smoothly again Buck’s jugular, and it takes both force of will and bodily force to interrupt him.</p><p>“Don’t you want your present?” he asks, taking a step back. “I worked very <em>hard </em>on it.”</p><p>Eddie steps back, but he stumbles, like he is hit once again with lust and loses his balance. Buck catches him by the arm, stroking his thumb over his wrist until Eddie has steadied himself. He finds his footing, and waits impatiently for Buck's direction. Buck loosens his hold and slips his hand casually into his pants pocket.</p><p>“There is a second surprise. Do you trust me?” Buck asks, and Eddie wordlessly nods. Buck is sure that Eddie would do anything he asked at this moment, and maybe it’s that trust that allows him such freedom.</p><p>He pulls the silk scarf from his pocket, “I don’t want you to see until everything is in place. Do you think you can handle that?”</p><p>Eddie reaches for the scarf, but before releasing Buck’s hand, he brings it to his mouth and brushes his lips against the base of his thumb, “I trust you. Where do you want me?”</p><p>Buck directs him to the thick leather armchair in the lounge, waits until he’s seated and has wrapped the blindfold across his eyes before he follows him to the lounge. He pulls the shoebox from under his couch, having spent the week breaking them in until he felt confident that this impulse purchase would not end with a Bambi impression, or worse, a hospital trip.</p><p>“You comfy?” he asks Eddie, who is visibly tense, his breathing shallow as he holds himself back.</p><p>“<em>Buck…</em>”</p><p>“Okay,” he allows, the desperation in Eddie’s voice clear just from the way he says his name. “I’m taking my jacket off.”</p><p>He shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, lying it over the back of the sofa. He begins at his throat and unbuttons his shirt, letting it hang loose for a moment as he shifts his hips, letting his pants fall to the floor. He picks them up, tossing them over the jacket, then shrugs out of his shirt. Stripping off his undershirt, he feels the weight of the silence in the room and begins to narrate his progress.</p><p>“Just the panties now,” Buck updates him, and Eddie groans a little, his fingers clenching against his knees, looking for something to do with his hands, probably resisting the urge to touch himself. “Now for the gift wrap.”</p><p>He takes the other pieces of the ensemble out of the bag, laying them out across the couch in the order he is going to put them on. As he does, he lets his fingers trail over the lace. He had tried everything on once, but he’s still eager to feel the material against his skin.</p><p>“I’m starting with the garter belt,” he narrates, loving the way Eddie grips his thighs silently, biting his lip to suppress a groan. “It pulls tight on my hips. Sits right against my happy trail, if you can imagine that.”</p><p>“I <em>can</em>,” Eddie answers him with restraint.</p><p>“<em>Good</em>,” Buck smirks, sitting on the couch with both nylon stockings folded next to him. He was lucky he’d grown up with a sister, or he would have struggled with his technique, but he carefully gathers the length of the stocking in his hand and toes into it, dragging the mesh up his calf, being sure to keep the seam straight up the back. “I’ve got the first stocking on. I’m dragging them on nice and slow for you, making sure the seams are straight. I want to be perfect for you, Eddie.”</p><p>“God, you’re <em>already</em> perfect.”</p><p>Buck has no response, so he just continues his narration as he works the snaps from the garter belt, “Now I’m attaching the garters. They’re barely long enough to reach. Must have something to do with my long legs. What do you think of my long legs Eddie? What do you think of these stockings stretched over my calves? The lace bands hugging my thighs? The garters stretched thin trying to hold the pieces together?”</p><p>Eddie begins to unbutton his shirt from the throat, his fingers delicately working the buttons open until his shirt is half-open. Buck watches his throat work as he swallows, can sense the heat coming off him in waves.</p><p>“This part is a secret, you’ll just have to see when I’m ready,” Buck says, opening the shoe box. He tosses aside tissue paper, but makes no effort to hide the sound, letting Eddie wonder what he has. He toes his foot into the patent leather pumps one at a time, then fastens the straps around his ankles. He plants his feet and stands, trying to disguise the staccato tap of the heel. “Now the cincher. Have you been thinking of this sweetheart? Trying to get through dinner, picturing me in this? Tracing your fingers over the boning? I’m doing the clasps in the front now Eddie. How are you going to take it off me? There’s a corset back. You could unwrap me slowly, one lace at a time. Or do you think you’ll rip it off me?”</p><p>Eddie is now white-knuckled against the brown leather, an achy moan escaping his lips, “<em>Please</em>, Buck—”</p><p>“Shh, baby. I promise it’s worth it,” Buck soothes, letting his palms run over his ensemble one last time to make sure everything is secure. He takes one step, and then another, and Eddie must hear the click of his heels on the hardwood because he gasps, reaching for his blindfold. “Not yet. Not quite. Trust me.”</p><p>Eddie stills his hand, but Buck can see that he thinks twice about it. Buck’s heart thuds with each step as he gets closer to Eddie, and when he reaches him, he leans down to spread his knees apart, before lowering his knees to bracket Eddie’s thighs, straddling him. He leans close to his face, and Eddie’s mouth falls open, awaiting his kiss, but Buck remains a breath away from him.</p><p>“Okay, now I want you to feel,” he directs him, guiding Eddie’s hands to his thighs. He can feel how hard Eddie is against him, knows how thin his patience is, but he breathes slowly and follows his lead. “God, you know my body so well don’t you? See if you can picture me, then we’ll see how close you come to the reality.”</p><p>“You <em>tease</em>,” Eddie growls, but he does as he is asked, his palms settling against Buck’s thighs as he thumbs over the lace. He finds the garters and follows them up to the cincher, then his hands circle Buck’s waist, noting the way it cinches in. He lets his hands travel up Buck’s sides, then wraps his arms around Buck’s shoulders.</p><p>He plants his mouth against the hollow above Buck’s collarbone, and his aim is so good that Buck wonders if he can see after all. Eddie tongues at his pulse point, and Buck’s mouth falls open, “What is this?”</p><p>“<em>Taste</em>,” Eddie says succinctly, and Buck realizes that they’d been stumbling through the senses, even though it wasn’t his intention. Eddie must have realized, because he tucks his nose into the crux of Buck’s shoulder, “Mmm, you <em>smell</em> like sunscreen and citrus. And now that we’ve covered our bases, can I <em>see</em> you?”</p><p>Buck hesitates, basking in the control Eddie has allowed him, and in that moment Eddie’s hands drift to palm his ass, and he growls when he feels the lace, dragging Buck against him and finding his mouth before tonguing into him, pulling a gasp from deep in his chest. Eddie is rutting against him, making sure he feels the weight of his resistance. Maybe Buck isn’t as in control as he thought.</p><p>“Okay, but all at once,” Buck insists breathlessly, and Eddie understands his meaning, smacking his ass as he releases him. Buck holds his shoulders as he stands, carefully planting his heels against the floor before standing. Eddie’s hands work at the knot behind his head, and he drops the scarf but keeps his eyes closed until Buck tells him. Buck chokes with expectancy, but stutters out, “Open.”</p><p>He watches as Eddie’s eyes flutter open, and wonders if he imagines the way his brown eyes dilate, his already dark eyes turning almost black. He doesn’t move at first, just takes Buck in. Buck had spent some time in front of the mirror, just to see what angles were most attractive, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Eddie’s reaction long enough to do more than stand there.</p><p>“<em>Turn</em>,” Eddie directs, the word falling heavy, and Buck recognizes it for what it is—a command. Buck feels a flare in his gut, realizes how willing he is for whatever Eddie asks. Eddie’s voice softens, “<em>Please</em> baby, I want to see all of you.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Sir</em>,” he acquiesces, and it isn’t as if he planned it, but Eddie looks <em>so</em> pleased that he knows he will use it again. He turns slowly on his heel, shifting his hips, then folds his fingers behind his head, flexing his arms above him.</p><p>“Oh Buck, you’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and while Eddie has showered him with a million compliments, he has never used this particular word before. Buck feels something flutter in his chest as Eddie stands. “This is incredible. <em>You </em>are incredible. <em>God</em>, I’m so in love with you.”</p><p>Buck doesn’t move, lets Eddie close the distance between them, and then nearly melts when Eddie reaches to cup his face in his palm, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his lips. There’s a stillness to the moment in the fury of their desire, and he inhales it, lets it roll over him, and then returns his kiss, deepening it. He can feel as Eddie takes over, his tongue taking dominance over Buck’s, his hands demanding as he grips at Buck’s waist, as if he wants to tear the cincher from his body but thinks better of it.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, Buck,” he says, releasing his lips. Buck can see how breathless and kiss-swollen he is and knows that he must be worse. His speculation is confirmed when Eddie’s eyes track just there, and Buck pulls his swollen lower lip between his teeth. “<em>Jesus</em>! Do you see what you’re doing to me? Fuck.”</p><p>Eddie is clearly flustered, and Buck preens under his praise. Still, he can’t help but seek validation, wants to hear what Eddie really thinks, “So you like it?”</p><p>He can’t find a place to focus on Buck’s body, his eyes roaming wildly, and then he does, his gaze falling to where his cock is pressing thick against his lace panties.</p><p>“Damn it Buck. I can’t <em>believe</em>—you know what?” Eddie doesn’t finish his thought. He just takes a step back and unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt. He begins rolling his sleeves up his forearms, and Buck is transfixed as he exposes the soft skin there. Buck wants to tell him he can take the shirt off, but can’t voice it, too distracted by how attractive Eddie is, standing there in his favorite shirt, sleeves rolled up to his biceps, the fabric tight around his forearms.Buck wonders how he can look so delectable, just standing there fully-clothed, watching him. And then he isn’t standing anymore.</p><p>“Eddie, what are you doing?”</p><p>Eddie drops to his knees slowly, balancing himself against Buck’s hips. Once he is kneeling, he thumbs at the seam of the fabric that cuts over Buck’s thigh, then follows the seam inward. Gently, teasingly, he strokes over Buck’s length through the lace, making Buck’s toes curl with only the lightest touch of his thumb.</p><p>“You’re so good to me baby. I want to be good for you too,” Eddie teases, his voice soft like curling smoke. He continues to stroke, as blood rushes to his touch. “You’re so pretty.”</p><p>Buck’s breath catches in his throat. “It’s your birthday sweetheart, you don’t have to—”</p><p>“<em>I do</em>,” Eddie breathes—another command. His voice is heavy now, his desire plain. When Buck finds his eyes, they are hungry for him.</p><p>Buck expects him to tug the panties from his hips, releasing him from his constraints, but Eddie surprises him. He leans forward and opens his mouth, breathing hot against his cock. Buck feels his shaft swell with the sensation, a pleasant chill running up his spine. Then Eddie opens his mouth wider, and Buck chokes as he licks a wide stripe up the length of his cock.</p><p>His panties are already soaked, sticking to him in a way that makes him feel filthy, and now Eddie is mouthing at him over the lace. He pleads with him for more, and Eddie responds by humming against his balls, sucking on them just a little until Buck threatens to fall over. While he has practiced in heels, he has never done so with such little focus.</p><p>Eddie directs his attention downward, to where Buck’s ankles teeter, and his mouth moves in a wandering path down the inside of his thigh. His hands lead a survey of skin down his calves, his thumbs leaving trails of sensation in his wake. Eddie bends to kiss the skin beside his knee as he undoes the straps that hold Buck in the pumps, before slowly slipping them off his feet.</p><p>“God, I can’t believe—” Eddie praises, leaving kisses against his skin as he removes his heels. “You are so sexy.”</p><p>Buck offers his thanks, both for his praise and for removing the heels. They were distracting him from the full magnitude of Eddie’s touch. Now he is entirely focused on Eddie's attention as he trails his fingers up the seams of his stockings. Buck shivers, and then Eddie is working open the snaps on the garters, kissing him absently through the mesh. “Eddie—”</p><p>“It’s my present and I’ll unwrap it as I please,” Eddie reminds him, and then his thumbs slip into the lace band at the top of his stocking, rolling it slowly down his thigh, then his knee, then his calf, trailing behind with light kisses to his bare skin. When he finishes, Buck feels a sense of relief, desire coiled tight in his groin, before he remembers that he is wearing <em>two</em> stockings. If anything, Eddie takes even longer on the second one, dragging it out as Buck’s hands coil into fists at his sides.</p><p>He tosses the stockings toward the couch, then his hands circle Buck’s hips, thumbing at his tailbone. He trails his fingers to center, unfastening the garter belt and setting it aside, before pressing his lips to the place where the belt closed over Buck’s navel. His mouth follows the arrow of blond hair lower, dragging the panties down incrementally ahead of his lips. His progress is deliberate, achingly slow, and when his cock finally springs free, Buck gasps as his lungs fill with air, not realizing he had stopped breathing around the time Eddie pressed his lips to his skin.</p><p>“<em>So good for me</em>,” Eddie reminds him absentmindedly. He drags the panties down until they’re around Buck’s ankles, then prompts him to kick them off. Picking them up off the floor, he brings them to his face, breathing in deep.</p><p>“Eddie…” Buck moans, and Eddie’s eyes flick up to watch him as he breathes in again, before tossing them onto the pile of discarded lingerie.</p><p>“You smell so good baby. I can’t wait to taste you. Will you let me do that? Let me suck your cock?”</p><p>Buck shudders but doesn’t speak. Eddie’s gaze is fixed on Buck’s full length in front of him. He licks a wet stripe along the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue when he reaches the tip, and Buck’s resistance falters. His fingers comb through Eddie’s hair before cradling the back of his head, encouraging him. Eddie smiles at his weakness, and Buck can <em>feel</em> it, the twitch of his lips as he takes him into his mouth, still smiling.</p><p>He’s glad he’s standing on flat feet again, because his knees nearly give out as he feels the wet warmth of Eddie’s mouth envelop him. Buck’s eyes find his, a wordless plea for <em>more</em>. Eddie takes his time, teases his tongue up the shaft of Buck’s cock as Buck cradles his face gently against his palm, holding his eyes as long as he can until Eddie takes him into his mouth again, the wet heat causing him to throw his head back, curses falling from his lips.</p><p>“Eddie, <em>Jesus</em>, this is supposed to be <em>your</em> present,” Buck reminds him, his voice strained as Eddie grips his hipbones, smoothing his thumbs over Buck’s thighs as he struggles beneath him.</p><p>Eddie trails his plush lips against the side of his cock, cresting over his head with his tongue before reversing direction, licking a trail down the other side, “It <em>is</em> mine. And I can unwrap it as slowly as I please. Can’t I, Buck?”</p><p>Buck groans, an unconscious reaction to the suspension of his orgasm, and Eddie smiles against him, his cock twitching at the sensation, “You’re a goddamn <em>tease</em>.”</p><p>“You’ve earned this,” Eddie reminds him, withdrawing from his cock to leave featherlight kisses against his pelvic bone.</p><p>“Like when that stocking dropped in my lap after feeling your eyes on me <em>all day</em>, waiting for me to find it?”</p><p>He shifts onto one knee, pressing his mouth to the skin just below Buck’s navel, breathing slow against the trail of soft blond hair until Buck shivers.</p><p>“And those panties dropping out of my boot in front of the Captain? Then you, smirking over my shoulder in the locker room, letting me undress you with my eyes, then dress you up again in lace?”</p><p>He steadies himself against Buck’s side, crouching on the balls of his feet, and drops kisses against the lace of the cincher in a zig-zag pattern, avoiding the clasps that run the median of Buck’s abdomen. Buck can feel his lips through the delicate lace, the touch of them burning him even through the corset.</p><p>“When I wanted to wrap my hand around myself, give myself some relief after a hard day, and you were there telling me <em>no</em>?”</p><p>Now he rises to press his lips to Buck’s breastbone, his teeth scraping his skin as Buck’s breath shudders in his chest. Eddie must feel it, because his lips curl at the corners as he drifts to his nipple, pinching it with his teeth as he continues to vent his frustrations. When he laves his tongue over the nipple, Buck is forced to reach out, gripping Eddie’s shoulder for balance. His fingers curl without purchase as Eddie stands, his arm going slack around Eddie’s neck.</p><p>“Or how about stopping me dead with <em>this</em>,” his hands circle the smallest point of Buck’s waist, thumbs smoothing over the lace, “when I was already running late?”</p><p>Eddie leans forward, sliding his teeth against Buck’s collarbone, then reversing his path with his tongue to soothe the redness left there.</p><p>“You earned every moment of this, and I’m going to make you <em>feel</em> it.”</p><p>His kisses scatter across Buck’s throat, sucking against his pulse point. Buck loves it when Eddie marks him, knows that he’s earned every bruise. He falls into him, pulled by the weight of his gravity, his arms crossed behind Eddie’s neck as Eddie finally finds his lips.</p><p>Eddie nips against his bottom lip as his mouth purses hopefully, smiling as Buck whines unintentionally— just a breath against his lips. Finally, Eddie presses his lips fully against Buck’s, and it triggers something between them. Eddie’s nails drag at his sides, his tongue licking into his mouth, and there’s sense of ownership to the way he possesses him.</p><p>“<em>Please Eddie</em>,” he begs, and his voice comes out rough with want. Eddie’s hands travel lower, his face slotting against Buck’s. “Take me to bed, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Ask me nicely,” Eddie prompts him, voice curling soft against his ear. Buck is barely holding it together, can’t think of what Eddie means after not one, but two consecutive <em>pleases</em>. He’s already <em>begging</em>, what more could he—</p><p>“<em>Sir</em>,” Buck breathes, and it comes almost too easily to his lips. “Please, Sir. Take me to your bed. Take<em> me</em>.”</p><p>Eddie growls, and he bites the muscle that connects Buck’s neck to his shoulder. Buck’s mouth falls open, a cry escaping from his throat. Eddie’s hands sweep down to squeeze his ass, and then he’s lifting, and Buck feels so <em>heavy </em>in Eddie’s arms, but his legs wrap around him instinctively. He can feel how hard Eddie is through the fabric of his dress pants, and then he seems to realize for the first time that Eddie is <em>still</em> fully dressed, even now. He already feels taken apart, and Eddie is still so <em>composed</em>.</p><p>“How have you managed to keep your clothes on all this time?” he asks, leaning up to hold Eddie across the breadth of his shoulders as he steps forward. He bends down for a moment, and Buck wonders if he’ll drop him, but he collects the heels off the floor and returns his hands to Buck’s lower back to hold him steady. Buck wonders absently what he plans to do with them, but then Eddie’s tongue curls into the shell of his ear, diverting his attention.</p><p>Eddie carries him toward the stairs, and Buck can’t help himself. He trails his mouth along Eddie’s open lapel, desperate for his exposed skin, as limited as it is. He tries to distract Eddie with the slide of teeth against his jugular, feels him hum pleasantly against his lips, before pausing as Eddie takes the steps to let him focus.</p><p>When they reach the landing, Eddie takes long strides to the bed, then drops him heavily on the mattress. Buck drags him with him and they tumble into his bed. Eddie leans into him, settling between his legs and kissing him again. His fingers trace a line down Buck’s chest, then wrap soundly around his cock, and he kisses Buck through the open-mouthed moan that results before Buck gently shoves him off.</p><p>“I’m putting my foot down,” he says, though his voice is weak and flustered. “You need to be naked.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I sort of like you like this,” Eddie admits, getting to his feet. His fingers hover over his top button without undoing it. “All vulnerable and needy for me.”</p><p>“I am,” Buck says, and he stumbles to his feet to stand in front of Eddie. He reaches for his shirt, pushing Eddie’s hand aside and replacing it with his own as he undoes the long row of buttons. “I <em>need</em> you, Eddie. And I’m not ashamed to admit that.”</p><p>Eddie stills his hands for a moment, and Buck looks up to see the reason for his interruption. He is met with glossy eyes and a soft smile, “I love you, Buck.”</p><p>“Love you too, Eds,” Buck reminds him, darting forward to peck his lips before returning to his task. “Now, can I finish undressing you, <em>Sir</em>?”</p>
<hr/><p>Buck traces his fingers down Eddie’s throat, and Eddie swallows hard. It’s taking everything in him to take this slow, but he wants it to last.</p><p>His arms fall to his sides as Buck tugs him forward by his lapels. His fingers slide down the row of buttons, deftly undoing them until they reach his belt. He slides the belt from its buckle, then slips it from the loops and drops it heavily on the floor. Undoing the top button of his pants, he tugs the shirt free. Eddie shrugs it off of his shoulders and lets it fall.</p><p>Buck slides his hands under his sleeveless undershirt, spreading his palms against Eddie’s skin beneath the material. He gets impatient and tugs the shirt over his head, expecting Buck to scold him, but instead he leans forward, plastering his mouth to Eddie’s clavicle before leaving a messy trail down his chest. As he lowers himself, he pushes Eddie’s pants and underwear from his hips, dropping them to the floor.</p><p>He gasps as the chill of the room hits his cock, but before he can adjust, he is settled in the warm wetness of Buck’s mouth. Buck doesn’t do things in half-measures, and he takes him to the hilt, gagging himself, before Eddie can drag him off. It’s <em>so much</em> that his breath seizes in his throat. He’s sensitive from the teasing, and Buck looks almost apologetic when he pulls off. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>“Slow down tiger,” Eddie warns him, and Buck must take him to heart, because when he bobs his mouth onto Eddie’s cock again, he does so at an almost achingly deliberate pace. The tip of his tongue reaches the base of his cock, and he drags it against Eddie’s balls, moaning around him when he feels Eddie twitch in his mouth.</p><p>“God, I love the way you taste,” Buck admits, before proving it, sheathing Eddie’s cock in his mouth again.</p><p>Buck gives a filthy blowjob. His mouth is full of spit, drool trailing down his chin, and he doesn’t hesitate before spitting on Eddie’s cock to lubricate it. His strokes are stuttering, messy things, chasing up Eddie’s length behind his enthusiastic mouth. He’s never seen anything like it, never been on the receiving end of something so licentious, and he <em>loves</em> it.</p><p>From the way Buck is looking up at him, peering from behind the longest lashes he’s ever seen, he isn’t the only one. He never has to wonder if Buck is doing this just to please him. Buck is humming with his own satisfaction, and when he swallows around Eddie’s cock, his throat contracting around his head, he thinks Buck might enjoy it more than he does, which is nearly immeasurable.</p><p>His breath catches in his throat, and he stutters, “B-Baby please. I don’t want—”</p><p>But Buck knows him so well, knows that he hasn’t had his fill. Before he can finish the sentence, Buck is already standing, taking a few steps toward the bed. He picks up the patent leather pumps that Eddie had dropped there and quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“I wonder what you were intending to do with these?” Buck asks, but he’s already dropping to sit on the edge of the bed and lets the shoes fall to the floor, readying himself to put them on.</p><p>Eddie falls to one knee in front of him, propping one of Buck’s feet against his thigh, “Please baby, let me.”</p><p>He takes his time letting his fingers trace the veins of Buck’s arch, enjoying the low chuckle he gets when his thumb tickles Buck’s heel. Then he finally slides the shoes onto Buck’s feet, carefully fastening the straps at his ankles before kissing the joint of his ankle and placing his feet on the floor gently.</p><p>“There was something I thought we could try, if you’re up for it?” Eddie asks, propping himself against the bed as he crowds Buck.</p><p>Buck crooks a finger and tilts his chin up to meet his eyes, “Eddie, if you asked me to levitate right now, I’d give it a go.”</p><p>Eddie feels suddenly shy, knows once again that Buck is far more experienced than he is, and he almost backs down to return to one of the many positions they’ve already grown comfortable with instead of the porn-level shit he’s about to ask for. But then Buck smiles, and he’s so open, so <em>willing</em>, that Eddie can’t help but share.</p><p>“Maybe it would be easier if I—” Eddie points to the pile of clothing they had tossed aside, and Buck nods. He rummages until he finds his pocket, pulling out his phone and opening an incognito browser window. He leans against Buck’s legs, shifting so he can see the screen over his shoulder, and Buck lays his arms across Eddie’s chest, patiently waiting for him to communicate his requests as his fingers tangle absently in the dark curls of his chest hair. He scrolls until he finds what he’s looking for, and Buck takes the phone from him, zooming in on the screen to examine the image.</p><p>“With the heels?” Buck says, like he’s finishing an unasked question. His voice is quiet, unsettled, and Eddie isn’t sure he can read it. “The angle?”</p><p>“We don’t have t—" Eddie tries to retract, reaching for his phone, but Buck just tosses it out of his reach. Eddie has already turned halfway to take the phone, but Buck guides him the rest of the way, dragging his face forward and demanding entrance to his mouth. Eddie is stunned, but after a moment he gives in, is crawling up Buck’s body until he lies flat on the bed with Eddie flush on top of him.</p><p>“Eddie, I want you to fuck me just like that,” Buck insists, and Eddie has him trapped beneath him so he reaches blindly for the nightstand. “Please, help me.”</p><p>Eddie rolls over until he can reach the drawer, rifling around for the lube. Buck has turned to press against his back, his lips turning to teeth against his shoulder blade as Buck ruts against his tailbone, “Oh Eddie, god. The fact you were looking up sex positions to try, that you want to do those things with me. It’s <em>a lot</em>.”</p><p>The lube in hand, Eddie turns to face him, squirting the oily substance onto his fingers before pulling Buck against him, his hand wrapped around his back to press against his ass, “I want to do everything with you, Buck. <em>Everything</em>.”</p><p>Images of a house, another child, a dog, <em>a</em> <em>life</em>—flash before his eyes, but then he feels the tight press of Buck’s walls around his finger and it draws his focus back to the present. Buck is helping him, guiding him to add another finger, then another, until he is thrusting against them on his own, searching for his prostate.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Eddie asks, not withdrawing his fingers until Buck gives him permission. “Do you still want to tr—”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Buck cuts him off, his meaning clear. Buck kisses him at the crux of his shoulder and he retracts his fingers slowly. Buck still gasps at the loss, but then he’s moving, giving Eddie room to position himself.</p><p>Eddie lies flat on his back, diagonally across the bed, propping his head up with pillows. The position certainly requires more work from Buck, but it is his birthday after all, and Buck seems more than happy to oblige. Hopefully, he didn’t skip arm day this week.</p><p>Buck plants his heels on either side of Eddie’s chest, and Eddie takes his weight against his abs as he adjusts. Buck rotates his shoulders, positioning them on either side of Eddie’s calves, and then props himself up to let Eddie center himself beneath him. Eddie’s hands smooth over his hips, bracketing them and holding him steady as he guides himself to his entrance.</p><p>“Can you get a little higher?” he asks, moving his hands to cup Buck’s ass as he adjusts. “Put your hands on my shins maybe?”</p><p>Buck walks his arms up Eddie’s legs, almost to his knee, and Eddie wraps his and around his ankles at his sides to steady him. Buck’s pelvis hangs low against him, and when he shifts, his ass drags against Eddie’s cock. He’s so tightly wound he could burst.</p><p>“Is that better for you, <em>Sir</em>?” Buck teases him, and <em>god</em>, Eddie can’t help himself. He sheathes himself in Buck with one fluid movement, and Buck cries out, but it’s a sibilant sound of pleasure, not pain.</p><p>Finally joining himself with Buck, after the slow build of this evening, of this <em>week</em>, is like a celebratory bottle of champagne, shaken before being uncorked. The bubbles of sensation float from where they begin, low in his groin, and rise into his chest, threatening to smother him.</p><p>But then Buck moves, shifting his hips and pulling Eddie’s focus back to him. He grips Buck’s calves before thrusting, “Baby, let me. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Buck nods, letting his head fall back against his shoulders as Eddie stutters into him, before finding a steady rhythm. His fingers grip Buck tight enough to leave marks, but his thumbs are soothing as Buck writhes against him. Eddie can’t believe how well he’s holding this position, how strong he is, his body flexing over Eddie’s like it’s natural to him.</p><p>He let’s his eyes travel the length of his body, beginning at his half-lidded eyes and traveling down the sinew of his throat, the swell of his pectorals, and then his eyes settle on the lace around his waist. It strains around the thick trunk of his body, and Eddie thinks to unfasten it, allow Buck to breathe, but when he reaches forward, Buck’s expression makes him abandon the task.</p><p>Instead, Buck stares at his own cock desperately, leaking against his stomach and jerking with each thrust. Eddie reaches for him, spreading his fingers wide to take him in hand. Buck sighs with relief, but the sound crescendos into cries of wanton pleasure as he twitches against Eddie’s palm.</p><p>“God, Buck,” he says, pulling his attention until Buck is watching him, waiting for his next words. “You’re gorgeous like this. So fucking pretty. Will you come for my baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Buck breathes, and Eddie can feel as he tenses, still building up to his climax but so <em>close</em>.</p><p>“Come for me <em>please</em>, Buck. Let me watch you fall apart for me. Please, baby,” Eddie pleads as he syncs his thrusts with the smooth slide of his hand around Buck’s cock. Buck is lifting his hips, reaching for his orgasm in Eddie’s grip. He can feel his own climax stirring deep in his groin, but he represses it, focuses entirely on Buck writhing against him, the look on his face as he searches for Eddie’s eyes, trying to hold his gaze until he lets go, cum falling in hot stripes across Eddie’s abs.</p><p>Buck collapses on top of him, and Eddie lazily drags his fingers through the streaks of cum on his abdomen, before licking the salty substance from his fingers. Buck leans up to watch him, chuckling absently with his release, and then he seems to notice the solid thickness of Eddie’s cock, still sheathed in him.</p><p>“Did you—” he asks generously, his voice still breathy from his own orgasm, and Eddie shakes his head curtly. Buck opens his mouth to object, but Eddie is already trailing his fingers down Buck’s calves to distract him. His fingers linger at his ankles, before undoing the straps and sliding the heels off his feet, tossing them over the side of the bed.</p><p>“<em>Shh</em>, baby,” he admonishes. “I’m not finished with you yet.”</p><p>Buck’s breath is shaky as Eddie adjusts beneath him, slipping out of him before letting him fall onto the mattress. He crawls his way up Buck’s body before turning him onto his side gently, dropping wet kisses against his shoulder as he positions himself behind him. Wordlessly, he directs Buck to bend his knee, curling his hand wide against his thigh to hold him there, and then he kisses the base of his neck as he presses into him.</p><p>Buck goes lax against him, lets him take charge as he curls his arm around Buck’s trunk, his hand still cradling his thigh as he rocks into him lazily, taking all the time in the world as his orgasm builds. He flattens his hand at Buck’s waist, feeling the texture of the lace, damp with sweat as his fingers curl against Buck’s chest. Under his palm, he can feel the thrum of Buck’s heartbeat, and he syncs his rhythm to match it.</p><p>Buck shifts, letting Eddie pillow his head against his bicep as he pulls him into the crook of his neck, and then his hand covers Eddie’s against his thigh, helps hold him there, and he’s grinding against him. Their rhythm converges at a single point, moving fluidly together until Eddie is breathing desperately against Buck’s ear, nonsense pleading from his lips.</p><p>“So good baby…fill you up…so tight,” he hums against Buck’s bicep until Buck grinds hard against him, circling his hips, pulling him deeper. Eddie curls into his chest, his mouth finding Buck’s nipple, sucking on it as he feels his orgasm build, slow and heavy until it crests over into oblivion. He swears he sees stars as he comes, his body shaking with release.</p><p>Someone is shouting nearby, and he wonders absently if they are in danger, if he should help them, but his limbs are heavy and he can't move. The sound echoes off the walls of Buck’s apartment, and he remains confused until he hears Buck chuckling low against his chest, the vibrations grounding him, and he realizes…it’s <em>him</em>.</p><p>His throat is rough with use, and his voice fades slowly until all he can hear is the sound of his own panting as he catches his breath. He knows Buck is laughing silently with amusement at his reaction, can feel the telltale quiver against his chest, but he can’t work up the energy to reprimand him.</p><p>He rolls onto his back and Buck follows, propping himself on his elbow and tracing his fingers down Eddie’s chest, biting his lip when he drags his fingers through the trail of dried cum on his stomach. When he thinks of where he came, buried inside him, he flushes, and Buck seems to come to the same conclusion.</p><p>“I love it when you come inside me,” Buck tells him, leaning in to press a satisfied kiss to his lips. Eddie reaches up to cradle his face against his palm, deepening his kiss, before Buck pulls away, chuckling to himself. “That sounds gross but—it’s harder to wash it away. I get to carry the reminder around with me for a while.”</p><p>“Well we don’t have to go anywhere for the rest of the night,” Eddie teases him, turning his face to look at him. “I can remind you at least two more times before morning if you play your cards right.”</p><p>“You going to have me put the heels back on?” Buck teases him back. “Frankly, I spent more time practicing in them than I did just now. Can't let it go to waste.”</p><p>Eddie shakes his head slowly, eyes dragging over Buck and settling on the lone piece of the ensemble left on his body. He turns enough that he can reach Buck’s side, laving his palms over his muscles like a sculptor molding him from clay—his form both hard and soft in equal measure—drifting until he feels the rough lace under his fingers.</p><p>“No, after an appropriate length of time for your aged lover to regain his strength, I want to feel all of this beautiful skin with no distractions,” Eddie admits, then focuses on the lace cincher, immediately seeing it as a hindrance. The wide lace band keeps him from smoothing his palms over Buck’s abdomen, and he suddenly craves the feeling of Buck's warm skin beneath his fingertips. “Come to think of it—baby, come here.”</p><p>He nudges Buck’s knee, pulling one leg over him to straddle his abs, and then he grabs a pillow from behind him, propping himself up so he can see him fully. Buck steadies himself against Eddie’s pecs, his expression unsure of where this is headed. After all, Eddie had just admitted his own biological limits.</p><p>Eddie thumbs over the place where Buck’s hip joins his thigh, then follows the line of the boning that runs just off center, his palms spread wide against the lace. When he reaches the structured hem at the top, he slides his fingers beneath the corset, drifting inward toward the garment’s closure, until his thumbs hover over the first hook-and-eye closure.</p><p>He unhooks the first clasp, and Buck’s chest expands with relief. He makes quick work of the first few clasps, then slows as more skin is exposed. Beneath the lace, Buck’s skin is flushed, likely from the compression, but as Eddie stares the flush starts to travel up his throat to his cheeks.</p><p>“Jesus, how many are there?” he smirks, returning to his task, finally working what has to be the twelfth clasp undone. The cincher falls gracelessly from Buck’s body, and Eddie tosses it aside to land on the floor.</p><p>He leans forward, planting a line of kisses against Buck’s skin, twelve to mirror the clasps down the center of his abdomen. If it happens to be the furrow of his abs, and if he happens to let his tongue wander a bit, then so be it.</p><p>“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Buck. I don’t know what I can do for your birthday that can even come close to this,” he ponders absently, but Buck’s skin warms beneath his touch. When he looks up, he looks a little flushed, but certainly not ashamed.</p><p>“I was thinking leather, actually,” Buck decides, and his eyes rake over Eddie’s body, the lust crackling in his eyes as he draws up the image. “Something strappy, I think.”</p><p>Buck’s birthday can’t come soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lingerie <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/7b/46/c67b46b9fc3f4419bc528f44482e6dfd.jpg">inspiration</a>. And because the first sex position is a little complicated, here's an <a href="https://gaysexpositions.guide/post/4131/crab-gay-sex-position">NSFW</a> image if you need help visualizing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>